Vehicles are typically provided with a center console that may additionally serve as an armrest. These center consoles often provide a storage compartment for a user. Some vehicles are provided with a working surface located in a cabin of a vehicle. However, a working surface is needed that provides additional functionality to the vehicle without impeding storage or occupancy capabilities of the vehicle.